Following removal of the epithelium using a newly developed gentle technique, the stroma was examined histologically. Removal of the epithelium itself caused degeneration of keratocytes in the anterior zone. Repair of the acellular stroma began in the posterior stroma about 24 hours after the operation. The cell membranes of the original basal epithelium, which remained intact for at least 12 hours, prevented leucocytes and water from getting into the stroma.